


Marukaite Chikyuu: Wales

by ko_writes



Series: Wales' character songs [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, uh, I edited an English/Welsh Marukaite Chikyuu for Wales... *runs away*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marukaite Chikyuu: Wales

Hey, hey, taddy; give me beer!

Hey, hey, mammy; hey, hey, mammy!

I can’t forget the taste of the welsh cakes I ate before!

 

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

I am Cymru!

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

Looking closely, that’s the earth!

Or maybe it’s earth?

I am Cymru!

 

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,

A wonderful world can be seen!

Singing with the choir,

We’re harmonious!

 

_“Croeso! Rydw i’n Cymru! That means ‘Welcome! I am Wales’ in my native language!”_

 

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

I am Cymru!

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

Suddenly, there’s earth!

Lie on your back, there’s earth!

I am Cymru!

 

Ah, with just some boiling, a recipe that will make you cry with joy.

_“The Welsh are great cooks!”_

Rarbit is _not_ just posh cheese on toast!

It’s welsh through and through!

 

Hey hey, brawd; give me cawl!

While you’re at it; chwaer please boil it!

Oi, oi, tad-cu; peace is best!

Yes, yes, babi!

_“Cennin Pedr yn hardd!”_

Here, here, taddy; give me beer!

Hey, hey, mammy; hey, hey, mammy!

I can’t forget the taste of the welsh cakes I ate before!

 

Farming is hard work!

But my leeks are best in show!

 

_“I’m here! I’m not going to let England have all the fun.”_

_“What?! I’m not part of England! I’m a different country!”_

 

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the earth!

I am Cymru!

 

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,

A wonderful world can be seen!

Singing with the choir,

We’re harmonious!

 

Ah, throughout the world, sleeps the recipe of joy!

Remember, keep Wales tidy.

Leave your rubbish in England!

**Author's Note:**

> Explanations:
> 
> Taddy - daddy
> 
> Beer - I used beer because it's the Welsh national drink! (That's right, Ludwig)
> 
> Mammy - mummy
> 
> Cymru - Wales (it just fits better, to be honest)
> 
> Rarbit - basically posh cheese on toast, Wales can deny it as much as he likes
> 
> Brawd - brother
> 
> Cawl - A Welsh stew (which is delicious)
> 
> chwaer - sister
> 
> Tad-cu - granddad
> 
> Cennin Pedr yn hardd - Daffodils are beautiful
> 
> What?! I’m not part of England! I’m a different country! - Some people still seem to think Wales is a _county_ and not a country.
> 
> Remember, keep Wales tidy. Leave your rubbish in England! - A Welsh insult against the English.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: While I am Welsh, I can't say I know the language all that well. If you think it's wrong, please tell me!


End file.
